<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>S2EP6: The Gala by NotAChore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149326">S2EP6: The Gala</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAChore/pseuds/NotAChore'>NotAChore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boiling Isles and Beyond: The Owl House Season 2 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Angst and Drama, Bittersweet, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Control, Control Issues, Dancing and Singing, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Ghosts, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Lesbian Character, Loss of Control, Mental Breakdown, No Lesbians Die, Party, Rebellion, Singing, Spirits, Swearing, TW: Homophobia, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Triggers, tw: Abusive parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAChore/pseuds/NotAChore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The residents of The Owl House crash the annual Blight Gala.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boiling Isles and Beyond: The Owl House Season 2 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Invitations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A family sitting around the table to have dinner together would be considered a heartwarming event at best, an average, everyday event at worst. For the children of Alador and Odalia Blight, it was their regularly scheduled nightmare. Night after night, they sat before their parents, knowing even the slightest slip up in tone or what they’ve been doing could lead to being screamed at and beaten. Their parents being coldly indifferent to them doing what they were told is the best outcome they get every night.</p><p>“How was school?” Odalia was always the one to ask first, and she always started off with that.</p><p>“High Honors, Mother,” Amity, Edric, and Emira spoke at the same time.</p><p>“Good,” Odalia displayed no pride in her children, just a very cold and causal statement, like hearing minor good news.</p><p>“I take it the friends of made are also doing well?” Alador asked.</p><p><em>More like the friends you picked for us,</em> Amity thought, bitterly.</p><p>“Yes, they’re doing well,” Edric and Emira spoke.</p><p>“Boscha isn’t,” Amity said.</p><p>“Yes, so we’ve heard,” Odalia sneered. “Looks like my daughter is the better one after all, Harriet. Good job, Amity.”</p><p><em>You’re only proud that you’re better, not proud of me,</em> Amity thought, but she said something different. “Thank you, Mother.”</p><p>“We’re going to cut off the chatting about what you kids have been doing these past few days,” Alador said.</p><p>The Blight siblings all breathed a collective sigh of relief.</p><p>“The Blights will be hosting a Gala, and went to make sure you’re all straightened out before the party begins,” Alador began. “I will not have you humiliate the Blight name with any of your odd behaviors.”</p><p>“Like what, Father?” Emira asked as innocently as she could.</p><p>“For starters, no mentions of your sexuality,” Alador began. “If anyone asks, you have boyfriends.”</p><p>Edric looked up.</p><p>“Accept you, Edric,” Alador growled. “I also expect you to wear the suit we brought you for Grom. We spent our hard earned money to get it tailor made for you, and I would like it if you appreciated what we did for you.”</p><p>“I-I brought my dress with my hard earned money, I got a job because you said I could get whatever I want with my money,” Edric said. “You didn’t have to waste money if you just let me-”</p><p>Alador slammed his hands on the table, and Edric quickly shut his mouth. Odalia shook her head at Edric, as if he had done something wrong.</p><p>“Now that we got that straightened out, it’s time we talk about what Amity has volunteered for.” Alador looked towards Amity.</p><p>“What did you sign up for, Mittens?” Emira asked, trying to lighten the moods.</p><p>“I-” Amity began.</p><p>“Amity agreed to sing at the end of the Gala in exchange for me graciously letting her waste her time by going to a stupid carnival,” Odalia answered for Amity. “A thank you wouldn’t go amiss, by the way.”</p><p>“I had a good time, Mother,” Amity said. “Thank you.”</p><p>Odalia just hummed as she was chewing her food.</p><p>“With the exception of Boscha, I expect to see all of the friends you made there,” Alador ordered. “You’ll be personally inviting them to the party.”</p><p>“We’ll be checking up on your friends throughout the party to make sure you’re spending time with them,” Odalia said. “If I see a face I don’t recognize, or learn you’re trying to avoid them…” her grip on her utensils tighten. “…there. Will. Be. Consequences.”</p><p>“Understand?” Alador glared at his children.</p><p>The Blight siblings all nodded.</p><p>“Good, that will be all for tonight,” Alador said, causally returning to his dinner. “Finish your food and then go to bed.”</p><p>Amity gulped and glanced at Edric and Emira, both looked as terrified as she did.</p>
<hr/><p>Luz yawned as sat up in her sleeping bag. “Another beautiful day in the Boiling Isles!”</p><p>“Ugh!” King moaned, covering his ears. “Be quiet!”</p><p>“You sleep at my feet knowing I’m going to be loud,” Luz said. “Can’t stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen!”</p><p>“Ugh!” King groaned even louder.</p><p>“Hello kraken that stays outside my window every morning!” Luz waved to the giant tentacled monster.</p><p>“Hello!” The Kraken waved before sinking back into the Boiling seas.</p><p>“I can’t believe I was creeped out by him, he’s actually a really nice guy,” Luz noted.</p><p>“You seem to be a lot more happier the usual,” King said, knowing going back to sleep would be impossible.</p><p>“Because I have a girlfriend, King!” Luz picked up King and spun him. “Back in my old school, every guy and gal I liked didn’t like me back! They thought I was weird, but now I have someone who loves me for me! Which is ironic, because she stared off not so different then those people, but then she did the whole defrosting ice queen trope and now she’s not!”</p><p>“What are you even saying?!” King tired to push himself out of Luz’s grasp.</p><p>“I have no idea!” Luz cheered, happily.</p><p>“I hear cheering!” Hooty popped in through the window.</p><p>“Good morning, Hooty!” Luz dropped King.</p><p>“Morning Luz!” Hooty smiled. “Glad I didn’t get karate chopped in the head like last time!”</p><p>“Same here!” Luz stepped towards him. “Guess what?”</p><p>“What?” Hooty asked.</p><p>“I have a girlfriend!” Luz cheered.</p><p>“Oh my Titan…I don’t know what that is!” Hooty’s smile never left his face. “Hoot!”</p><p>“Come on, let’s go see if Eda and Lilith are awake!” Luz lead an enthusiastic Hooty and a grumpy King down the stairs, and sure enough Eda and Lilith were up, Eda was making pancakes. “Good morning!”</p><p>“Well, you seem extra cheerful, today,” Lilith snarked.</p><p>“Yeah, well I have a girlfriend!” Luz sat next to Lilith. “Trust me, I never thought I’d get one. I wasn’t exactly popular.”</p><p>“Same here, kiddo!” Eda flipped a pancake. “All the guys and gals army school hated little trouble making me, then I met…” she frowned.</p><p>Luz felt the cheerful atmosphere change. “Eda?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Eda answered, voice uncharacteristically low and hollow. “I didn’t meet anybody.”</p><p>Luz learned better not to pry. She wasn’t slow, Lilith physically cringing made it obvious whatever happened was a result of the curse. On the subject of Lilith, Luz noticed she had bags under her eyes.</p><p>“Didn’t get much sleep, Lilith?” Luz asked.</p><p>“No…no, I didn’t.” Lilith sipped her coffee. “Thank Titan I don’t have a job, anymore.”</p><p>“See, there is a silver lining for everything!” Luz wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “You know what kept you up? Maybe we can help!”</p><p>“Jade,” Lilith answered.</p><p>Eda shut off the stove. “What?”</p><p>“She was…she was there,” Lilith began. “At my window, staring at me.”</p><p>“Lilith, you’re on the second floor,” Eda said. “Nothing is outside that window but a really quick and painful way to get to the ground.”</p><p>“I know she wasn’t actually there…” Lilith set down her coffe, suddenly not feeling like drinking, anymore.</p><p>“Wait, who is Jade?” Lilith asked.</p><p>“My…My wife.” Lilith didn’t even try to wipe away her tears. “I lost her years ago, but she haunts my dreams every anniversary, and now I fear she might be haunting me after.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” Luz said, somberly. “Do…you know if you can fix this?”</p><p>“No,” Lilith answered, bluntly.</p><p>The room was silent for an uncomfortably long time.</p><p>“Man, it sure got awkward in here!” Hooty exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess it did,” Lilith chuckled. “Don’t let my issues ruin the mood. I’m glad you and Amity were able to start something.”</p><p>“Same here, and…wait a minute…Eda, you said guys and gals!” Luz pointed at Eda, and then Lilith. “Lilith, you had a wife! You both like girls?!”</p><p>“Surprise!” Eda gave Luz jazz hands. “This bad bitch witch is Bi!”</p><p>“Lesbian,” Lilith said.</p><p>“I’m also bi,” Luz admitted.</p><p>“I like guys, I think?” King scratched his head. “I…I think I had a husband, once. So I’m gay.”</p><p>“Whoa, not even a bf, full on husband,” Luz said.</p><p>“Did you rule the demons as King and King?” Eda asked, sarcastically.</p><p>“Probably!” King jumped onto the table. “The mighty King of demons…still needs love, too.”</p><p>“What about you, Hooty?” Luz turned to him.</p><p>“Luz, I didn’t even know what a girlfriend is,” Hooty said. “I haven’t understood a single phrase you guys have been using this whole conversation.”</p><p>“I’m just going to say asexual,” Luz said.</p><p>“Still don’t know what that is,” Hooty said.</p><p>“Exactly!” Luz gave Hooty bi-finger guns.</p><p>“Okay!” Hooty smiled. “I’m am still utterly confused! Hoot Hoot!”</p><p>“Aren’t we all when it comes to this?” Luz asked.</p><p>“True that, the Boiling Isles ain’t that accepting of other sexualities,” Eda said. “Heck, me being into girls was considered part of my delinquent, trouble making ways. I mean, I wear my societal menace badge with pride, but even I hate that.”</p><p>“The only reason Jade and I were accepted is because Belos and the rest of Emperor’s Coven see themselves as above it,” Lilith said. “Not really any moral reason, looking back on it. We all thought we were better then everyone else.”</p><p>“Earth is…slightly better…” Luz said, uncomfortably.</p><p>“Slightly?” Lilith cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“Let’s just say there are…Conformatoriums specifically designed for the LGBTQ+ community,” Luz said. “On the other hand, same sex marriage was legalized!”</p><p>“How long has it been legal on Earth?” Eda asked</p><p>“Uh…like…6 years ago…” Luz said.</p><p>“So…6 years of finally getting the right to marriage, compared to what is most likely thousands of years of mistreatment?”</p><p>“Okay, maybe Earth isn’t slightly better,” Luz said.</p><p>“Let’s just agree both places suck, but we’re still going to shove our sexualities right in there faces and tell them to deal with it!”</p><p>“Heck yeah!” Luz cheered.</p><p>“The King of demons approves!” King exclaimed.</p><p>“That sounds…cool…I guess,” Lilith said.</p><p>“I just want to be included!” Hooty shouted. “Hoot hoot!”</p><p>“Okay, wow we really had a conversation, didn’t we?” Eda checked the time. “You still going to Hexside, kiddo?”</p><p>“Got a day off, actually,” Luz said. “The Blight Gala is apparently considered a holiday.”</p><p>“Ugh, the Blight Gala.” Eda mocked vomiting. “On the subject of only-hetero bigots…”</p><p>“Wait, they’re phobics?” Luz asked.</p><p>“The Blights have been the go to source of anti-LGBT drivel since the day Belos took over,” Lilith said.</p><p>“And Amity is a-” Luz’s horrified realization was cut off at the sound of someone knocking on the door.</p><p>“I got it!” Hoot retracted all the way back to his door. “Oh! Hi-A Amity!”</p><p>“Amity?” Luz turned towards the living room.</p><p>“Pretty early for a significant other to come knocking, isn’t it?” Eda glanced at the clock, again.</p><p>“I got it.” Luz hopped off her chair and walked into the living room to see Amity standing in a yellow sundress that was covered in pink flowers. “Hi pretty-I mean, hi Amity!”</p><p>“Thanks Luz, you always know how to make me feel better,” Amity giggled.</p><p>“So, what brings you here so early?” Luz asked.</p><p>“Luz…” Amity pulled out a stack of slips, held them close to her chest, took a deep breath, and handed them to Luz. “…I want you and the others to come to the Gala!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?!” Luz took one of the invitation. “You want us to come to the Gala?”</p><p>“All of you, even Hooty,” Amity said</p><p>Hooty gasped. “Yay! I get to go to my first social gathering! I’m sure I’ll be perfect!”</p><p>“Amity, while I’d admit Hooty has been getting better, I still don’t feel he’s ready for a visit to the public,” Luz said.</p><p>“I know, I want him to mess up,” Amity said. “I want all of you to screw this place up.”</p><p>“I heard messing up and screwing places!” Eda ran into the room. “If this is an opportunity to ruin things then I’m all in!”</p><p>“Amity is inviting us to the Blight Gala,” Luz said as Amity handed Eda an invitation.</p><p>“I want you to make noise, disrupt the whole thing and, if you’re not straight, flaunt your sexualities right in my parents’ faces!”</p><p>“Blight, you just went 0 to 100 in my eyes.” Eda patted Amity’s back. “If your parents kick you out after this, you come straight here. I’ll have a bed waiting for you.”</p><p>“Thank…I honestly think they might kick me out over this,” Amity admitted.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this, then?”</p><p>Amity looked to Lilith leaning in the door way. She noticed how her old teacher looked like a mess, a huge contrast to the grace and dignity she carried herself with when she used to personally mentor her.</p><p>“I’m so tired of living under there thumb,” Amity said. “I watched them get away with doing horrible things to me, my siblings, and others.”</p><p>“You want to stick it to them!” Eda smirked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’ve been exactly where you are, kid,” Eda said. “I hated my parents, to!”</p><p>“We both did,” Lilith snarked.</p><p>“Didn’t stop you from dressing like mom,” Eda snarked.</p><p>“I was going through some things, Edalyn!” Lilith crossed her arms and turned her back to her sister.</p><p>“Well, I was cursed, so I was, as well.” Eda shook her head to get back on topic. “As I was saying, parents sucked, beat us as much as they did each other, which basically means everyday, and just good old fashioned teenage desire to rebel against authority lead to this.” She motioned to herself. “The most powerful and attractive witch in the Boiling Isles, who gets men all the time!”</p><p>“Too bad she can’t keep a man for more then a few months before a messy break up leads to yelling death threats and having to move,” King snarked.</p><p>“Shush!” Eda glared at King.</p><p>“What’s with all the noise, anyway?” King asked.</p><p>Amity knelt down and handed King an invitation.</p><p>“Invitation to a party run by a bunch of homophobic, elitist snobs? No thank you!” King was about to tear up the letter when Eda shouted.</p><p>“No! King she wants us to crash the party!”</p><p>“Whoa, why didn’t you say so!” King stopped himself before even tiniest tear could be made. “Crashing the part run by a bunch of homophobic, elitist snobs is much better!”</p><p>“Glad you agree.” Amity checked her watch. “I’m on a tight schedule, so I have to go.”</p><p>“It was good seeing you, Amy,” Luz said.</p><p>“Amy?” Amity looked at Luz, confused.</p><p>“Cute nickname for my cute girlfriend.” Luz smiled.</p><p>“I’ll have to think of something for you, then.” Amity kissed Luz on the cheek. “It was good seeing you too, Luz.”</p><p>“Ugh, barf!” King rolled his eyes. “When did you two start dating?”</p><p>“Weren’t you paying attention when we were walking home?” Eda asked.</p><p>“I was kind of too focused on trying to keep myself from actually barfing in your hair,” King said. “I’m pretty sure you’ll understand that.”</p><p>Eda ran her hand through her hair. “I very much do.”</p><p>“Oh, before I go, one last piece of advice: wear fancy clothing,” Amity said. “The guards at the gate were given strict instructions to let everyone with an invitation in, but people who don’t look presentable are the one exception.”</p><p>“Look fancy, got it.” Luz nodded. “I’ll just wear my Grom dress.”</p><p>“That’ll work,” Amity assured. “Plus, you looked really cute in that dress.”</p><p>“As did you in yours,” Luz said.</p><p>“Good thing I’ll be wearing it.” Amity smiled, bashfully.</p><p>“I guess Lily can borrow one of my suits,” Eda said.</p><p>“Actually…a woman wearing a suit is considered…transexual…which isn’t allowed in the Blight Household,” Amity said, cringing as she did so.</p><p>“A woman wearing a suit doesn’t immediately equal…” Eda groaned. “Of course they think that. Fine! I got something outfits to fit their feminine taste. It’s a good thing I’m so dedicated to screwing with the Blights.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s it, can’t wait to see you there, Luz.” Amity headed towards the door.</p><p>“Adiós mi amor,” Luz blew a kiss to Amity. “Hooe que tengas un dia maravilloso.”</p><p>Amity blew a kiss of own and then left.</p><p>“You do realize she probably didn’t understand a thing you just said, right?” Eda asked.</p><p>Luz frowned and eyes widened in realization. “Crap!”</p><hr/><p>As Amity walked home, she pulled out her scroll and dialed up Skara.</p><p>“Hey Amity, you give Luz and others their invites?” Skara asked the second she picked up.</p><p>“Yeah, did Cat tell you what you guys are going to do?” Amity asked.</p><p>“If your parents come asking, you gave us our invites,” Skara said. “What about the guards at the gate?”</p><p>“Just throw a few threats and they’ll back down,” Amity said. “You’re family is supposed to be there, so they have to let you in with or without invites.”</p><p>“Alright, sounds like a plan!” Skara exclaimed. “See you tonight, Amity!”</p><p>“See you, too,” Amity said, then she hung up.</p><p>The wind blew quietly as Amity walked through the woods to her family’s mansion. As she walked, she realized it was the perfect time to practice singing the song she was going to sing at the gala. It wasn’t the one her parents chose for her to sing. It was something special, a human song Luz introduced to her that would be the perfect way to come out to her parents while stick it to them. She selected the song and her scroll, and silently listened to the lyrics, loudly singing knowing only the trees would hear her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity stood in front of the mirror, but then turned towards the window. She could already hear the army of elites arriving at the gala, handing the guards their tickets so they could enter and enjoy themselves for an evening. Amity looked back herself, and has to admit Luz was right, she did look pretty cute in it. Thunderously knocks on her door caused Amity to nearly jump out of her skin.</p><p>“Amity, what are you doing?!” Oralia shouted.</p><p>“I’m getting dressed!” Amity shouted back.</p><p>“Alador expects you down in half-an-hour!”</p><p>“It’s only been fifteen minutes!”</p><p>“Don’t talk back to me!”</p><p>“Mom, I-I’m almost done!” Amity tried to hold back her anger, she only needed to wait a few more hours of this to get back at her parents for all the suffering they caused her and others. “Please, just give me a few minutes and I’ll be down early!”</p><p>“Good!”</p><p>Amity heard Odalia walk away from her door, then heard another series of knocks and muffled yelling, most likely her dear, sweet mother yelling down Edric and Emira’s ears after she just got done with her’s.</p><p>“You can do this, Amity.” Amity looked back at herself in the mirror. “You have Luz, now. She’s strong, fearless, and compassionate, and you can’t be any of those things while you still live in this household. I need to be free,” she sighed. “I hope, after tonight, I’ll be free.”</p><p>“Excuse me, do you have your ticket?” Amity heard a guard outside ask.</p><p>“I lost it,” a girl spoke.</p><p>Amity realized it was Skara.</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t let you in if you don’t have-” The guard began, but was interrupted by Skara.</p><p>“Excuse me?! I’ll have you the Lowing family are expected to be at this gala!” Skara scolded. “You’re going to deny me access just because of some lousy slip of paper?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but that’s the-”</p><p>“Mom! Dad!” Skara shouted.</p><p>Amity made her way to her window, and looked out to the front gate just as Skara’s parents walked over to the guard.</p><p>“Are you giving my daughter trouble, sir?” Skara’s Father asked. “I won’t have to tell Mr. Blight about your poor treatment of my little girl, will I?”</p><p>The guard immediately backed down after that. “No sir! Not at all!”</p><p>“Then make an exception of my daughter, and no one will have to hear of this,” Skara’s father said. “In fact, I’m sure everyone involved in this little conversation won’t utter a word of it for the rest of their days.”</p><p>“Yes, of course!” The guard stepped aside to let Skara and her parents enter. “Won’t say a thing till the day I die!”</p><p>“As will I.” Skara’s father nodded, then ushered his family inside.</p><p>“Thanks dad.” Skara smiled at her father.</p><p>“Anything for you, pumpkin.” Skara’s father pinched her cheek. “Though do try to keep track of your tickets, you know I don’t actually like threatening people.”</p><p>“No worries, Dad.” Skara glanced up to Amity’s room, winking at Amity when she noticed her. “Won’t happen again.”</p><p>After Skara and her parents were completely out of earshot, the guard who was threatened sighed in relief.</p><p>“Phew, that was freakin scary!” The guard exclaimed.</p><p>“I suggest, if the rest of Amity’s friends don’t have their tickets, you don’t kick up a fuss,” the guard beside him advised.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” the guard agreed.</p><p>“Good job, Skar.” Amity smiled, though it vanished when more thunderous knocks came from her door.</p><p>“Amity, your mother told me you said you’d be down early!” Alador was shouting this time. “Did you lie?!”</p><p>Amity’s eyes widened in fear and she bolted to the door and opened it. “No! I’m so sorry, dad!”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry, get down there and start to mingle!” Alador roughly grabbed Amity by the back of her hair and push her down the hall. “Remember whose name you’re representing, tonight!”</p><p>“I know, Dad.” Amity walked down the hall, confidence returning when she remembered her plans. “I’ll make sure the Blight family will be reminded of this night for years.”</p><p>Alador cocked his eyebrow, glaring at his daughter’s back as she vanished from sight around the corner. If he wasn’t so sure both him and Odalia had their children wrapped around their fingers, he might’ve been worried.</p><p>As Amity walked down to the ballroom, Edric and Emira met up with her. The contrast between the usual dynamic between the twins and their younger sister was as noticeable as it was staggering. Edric and Emira sulked, miserable at having to deal with being surrounded by people they didn’t like, and having to stick with friends that were chosen for them. Made even worse, since Edric couldn’t invite Jerbo because of their parents bigotry. Amity, on the other hand, walked straight with her head held high. While probably surprising for an outside observer, Amity could assure this is how things usual go whenever there parents were involved. The Blight parents seemed to be the only people that could get Edric and Emira to straighten out. Unfortunately, it was in there own abusive, controlling way. It’s why Amity was so strict with them. While Edric and Emira claim them pranking Amity is their patented brand of “tough love”, it was really just an excuse to mess with their “stick in the mud” younger sister. In truth most of Amity’s actions against them fit the definition better, as ratting them out kept them getting into serious trouble, the kind of trouble that gets their parents called, and nothing Edric and Emira do would warrant the absolute hurricanes of rage their parents become the, thankfully few, times this has happened. Amity hoped they would get the picture, but they still continue to cause trouble. She hoped they learn after tonight, because she might not be around to protect them.</p><p>“Amity, Edric, and Emira Blight!” A butler greeted when the three made it to the ballroom, graciously opening the doors and allowing them to see all the people there.</p><p>“I guess we’ll go find our friends,” Edric sighed, walking off into the party.</p><p>“Later Amity.” Emira followed Edric.</p><p>“Hey! Amity!”</p><p>Amity turned towards the buffet table, and saw Skara wave. She smiled and ran over to her, hugging her tightly.</p><p>“I saw you threaten the front guard, quite the intimidating performance,” Amity joked.</p><p>“Hey, it’s what our rich types are good at,” Skara joked, back. “Anyway, Cat and Amelia should be here any second, now.”</p><p>“Skara!”</p><p>“Amity!”</p><p>Cat and Amelia waved from the entrance, then walked hand-in-hand over to Amity and Skara.</p><p>“Right on schedule,” Skara said, checking her watch.</p><p>“Hey guys!” Amity motioned to their interlocked hands. “You sure that’s a safe idea?”</p><p>“Amity, everyone in this group likes girls,” Amelia snarked.</p><p>“Plus we’re super confident because of what you’re about to do,” Cat squeed. “It makes me want to kiss her right here and now!”</p><p>“Calm down, hon.” Amelia patted Cat’s shoulder. “That’s a bit too much, especially with my parents.”</p><p>“Oh…right…” Cat deflated, Amelia’s parents could rival the Blights I’m bigotry.</p><p>“That reminds me…are you…sure about this, Amity?” Amelia looked at Amity, not hiding her concern. “You know how parents about people like us.”</p><p>“I know how they feel, and I know the aftermath of this will be painful, but I know it’ll be worth it.” Amity looked at her scroll, the picture Amity had taken with Luz, Gus, and Willow was used at her lock screen.</p><hr/><p>Luz stood in front of the mirror, glancing at her Grom outfit. “Man, still not too sure about this.”</p><p>“Luz, I don’t want to rush, but it’s almost time, kiddo,” Eda said, knocking on Luz’s bedroom door.</p><p>“Just finished!” Luz ran to the door and opened it to see Eda. “Whoa!”</p><p>Eda was wearing a long, red, silk dress, with high heels replacing her usual boots. Despite its beauty, Eda looked absolutely miserable in it.</p><p>“Eda, you looked gorgeous!” Luz complimented. “Why the long face?”</p><p>“I don’t want to look pretty, I want to look handsome!” Eda groaned.</p><p>“I agree.”</p><p>Eda and Luz turned to Lilith leaving Eda’s room, wearing a white version of Eda’s dress.</p><p>“Far too feminine, I prefer masculine clothing,” Lilith said. “Like what I wore at my wedding…”</p><p>“Hey, no more talk of that.” Eda wrapped an arm around Lilith’s shoulders and lead her down the stairs, Luz following behind. “This’ll be a night of fun, mischief, and pissing off bigots! Just forget about your troubles, just for these few hours.”</p><p>“I suppose you’re right,” Lilith sighed. “It’s just…seeing her…”</p><p>“I get that, you loved her, you miss her, and losing her hurt…” Eda looked at floor. “It hurt worse then you could ever imagine, I’m sure you know what I mean when I say I know what you’re feeling.”</p><p>Lilith nodded. “I do.”</p><p>Before the sisters could continue their conversation, they were cut off by a loud gasp from Luz. She had just caught sight of King, who, instead of just a simple bow tie collar like a Grom, wore a small tuxedo along with it.</p><p>“King!” Luz ran towards him.</p><p>“Oh no, not again!” King braced for Luz’s tight hug.</p><p>“You look so freaking cute!” Luz cuddled.</p><p>“Let me go!” King whined. “The King of demons is not cute!”</p><p>“Come on!” Luz cooed. “¿Quién es un pequeño pastel de cutie?”</p><p>King sighed. “Soy.”</p><p>“I knew those Spanish lessons weren’t pointless!” Luz threw King into the air and caught him.</p><p>“Luz, you’re friends are here!” Hooty exclaimed, neck extending through the window..</p><p>“Friends?” Eda cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“Amity left us two extra!” Luz helped up the tickets. “Which means room for two more!”</p><p>“Luz!” Willow and Gus cheered at the same time the second Hooty opened the door, they were wearing their Grom outfits.</p><p>“Guys!” Luz ran into a hug with them. “You ready to give the Blights what for?”</p><p>“Am I? Heck yeah!” Gus exclaimed. “Those guys are jerks!”</p><p>“They took my best friend from me,” Willow said, much more serious then Gus. “You’re damn right I do!”</p><p>“Then I humbly bestow upon thee, these tickets!” Luz knelt down, allowing Willow and Gus to take their tickets.</p><p>“Well, seven trouble makers going to mess up a party, this can only lead to good things,” Lilith snarked. “Are you two LGBT, as well?”</p><p>“Asexual!” Gus straightened his bow tie.</p><p>“Pansexual!” Willow bowed.</p><p>“I’m asexual, too!” Hooty got between them.</p><p>“Ah! I forgot you were there, again!” Gus jumped back.</p><p>“Still uncomfortable!” Willow jumped back, as well.</p><p>“Well, get used to him, because he’s coming with us!” Eda cheered.</p><p>“Yep, I got my ticket right here!” Hooty began to upchuck.</p><p>“Hooty! Hooty! Stop!” Eda ordered. “At the party!”</p><p>“Oh! Okay!” Hooty stopped.</p><p>“Lily?” Eda turned to Lilith.</p><p>King handed Lilith a bag full of elixir to return her magic. She drank one and she used it to take the screws out of Hooty’s hinges and lift him into the air.</p><p>“You sure you can keep that up?” Eda asked. “Talking from experience, I know how hard it can get.”</p><p>“Still relatively early in the curse,” Lilith assured. “I got this bag for a reason.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Eda said.</p><p>“Wait!” Hooty shouted, causing everyone to jump.</p><p>“What?” Eda asked.</p><p>“My fancy outfit!” Hooty exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh…right…” Eda pulled out a bow tie, Hooty extended his neck over to her and she wrapped it around his throat, being sure to pull to make sure it fit. “There.”</p><p>“How do o look?” Hooty asked. “Pretty dashing, right?”</p><p>“You look handsome, Hooty,” Luz chuckled. “You’ll be beating the ladies off with a stick!”</p><p>“Can’t do that! Don’t have arms!” Hooty cheered. “Hoot hoot!”</p><p>“It’s just a saying, Hooty,” Luz said.</p><p>“Alright, alright, let’s stop wasting time and head to Blight Manor!” Eda pointed out the door.</p><p>The group walked out into the warm, comforting summer breeze. The sun was setting, and the party officially started when the orange sky turned black. However, as they began to walk, Willow stopped.</p><p>“Wait, isn’t Hooty supposed to guard your house?” Willow pointed out.</p><p>“Already ahead of you!” Luz banged on the doorframe, and a life size drawing of Hooty covered the entrance.</p><p>“Luz, let me just start by saying you’re drawing skills are fantastic,” Willow complimented. “That said, is that going to work?”</p><p>“If it worked when Hooty was kidnapped, it’ll work now.” Luz shrugged.</p><p>Lilith cringed at the memory, glancing at her pinky. If the owl beast had one benefit, it was regenerating any damage done to you, whether you were in the form or not.</p><p>“I guess that’s true,” Willow conceded.</p><p>“Got anymore distractions?” Eda asked, sarcastically.</p><p>Everyone shook there heads.</p><p>“Good, I want to punch a hole through the Blights for making me dress like…” Eda gagged, “…like this. So let’s not waste anymore time!”</p><p>“Eda, we still have at an hour before the party officially starts,” Willow said, checking the time on her scroll.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter when it starts, what matters is the revenge!” Eda groaned. “Now let’s go!”</p><p>As Eda began to walk towards Blight Manor, having gotten the directions on her scroll. Willow looked at Luz, who shrugged, then she and the others all began to follow Eda. Carrying Hooty wasn’t much of a problem for Lilith…until she caught a blue glow coming from her right. She turned and saw her. Jade.</p><p>“Y-You’re not there,” Lilith whispered to herself, lip quivering. “She’s not there.”</p><p>“But I am, Lil.”</p><p>Lilith screamed and she lost control of her magic, dropping Hooty flat on his face.</p><p>“Ouch! Hoot!” Hooty cried.</p><p>“Hooty!” Luz shouted, then she, Gus, and Willow helped him up.</p><p>“Lilith, what the Hell?” Eda glared at Lilith. “What happened?”</p><p>Lilith looked over to where she saw and heard Jade, but as she suspected, she was gone.</p><p>“Lilith?” Eda’s tone and face softened when she saw how distressed Lilith looked. “Did you see something?”</p><p>“No…” Lilith shook her head, rubbing her eyes. “No, I didn’t see, anything.”</p><p>“Well, I still don’t think you should carry Hooty,” Eda said.</p><p>“I think I got it!” Willow drew a green spell circle, and vines with legs spawned fro, the ground and carried Hooty.</p><p>Hooty gasped. “I feel like a King!”</p><p>“Will that do?” Willow asked, sheepishly.</p><p>“Yeah kid,” Eda looked at Lilith, “that’ll do.”</p><hr/><p>It didn’t take long for Luz and the others to arrive at Blight Manor. When they strolled up to the front gates, the guards stopped them.</p><p>“The Owl Lady? Aren’t you a wanted fugitive?” The guard asked.</p><p>“Yeah, but I got a ticket!” Eda held up the slip.</p><p>“Welp, can’t argue with that!” The guard took the ticket, tore off the top, and handed it back. “Enjoy the party.”</p><p>“Oh, I intend to!” Eda grinned, rubbing her hands together and smiling like The Grinch.</p><p>The guard took Willow, Gus, and King’s tickets, but stopped at Luz.</p><p>“That’s a pretty masculine outfit for a woman,” The guard noted, snidely.</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m wearing a skirt!” Luz motioned to the bottom of her outfit.</p><p>“Can’t argue with that, either!” The guard took Luz’s ticket, but once again stopped, this time for Hooty. “Where is your ticket?”</p><p>“Hold out your hand!” Hooty ordered.</p><p>“Uh…okay?” The guard did so.</p><p>Hooty gagged, then up-chucked the ticket into the guards hand.</p><p>“Oh…oh Titan…” The guard gagged, tearing the ticket. “Thank you, e-enjoy the p-party…”</p><p>“Thanks! Our oum oum!” Hooty eat the torn ticket, then cheered as Willow’s vines lead him inside. “What a nice guy!”</p><p>The guard dropped Hooty’s ticket and threw up in the trash bin beside him.</p><p>“So, how do want to start messing up this party?” Lilith asked.</p><p>“Well, step two of swindling people is step one when crashing a party!” Eda grinned. “Wait…step two? Wasn’t that-”</p><p>“Presentation!” Eda kicked opened the double-doors of the ballroom before the butler could.</p><p>The room went quiet and everyone stared at the group. Amity saw this and smiled, knowing her plan had officially begun.</p><p>“What’s up, everyone!” Eda exclaimed.</p><p>“Who the…?” Alador looked at Odalia, who was just as shocked as he was.</p><p>“How did they get through?” Odalia whispered.</p><p>“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out!” Alador set down his wine glass and stomped over to Eda, Odalia following behind. “Excuse me-”</p><p>“Hey, Eda the Owl Lady, pleased to meet you!” Eda held out her hand.</p><p>“Yes, but I don’t recall inviting criminals into my party.” Alador ignored Eda’s handshake. “So unless you have a ticket, I suggest you-”</p><p>Eda shut Alador up when she held up the top half of her ticket.</p><p>“What…how did…” Alador’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p>“We all got tickets!” Luz and the rest of the group held up their torn tickets.</p><p>“What the…Willow?!” Alador looked at Willow.</p><p>“Surprise!” Willow smirked.</p><p>“So I guess that means you have to let us enjoy the party?” Eda grinned, smugly</p><p>“I’ll figure out how you got those!” Alador hissed.</p><p>“If it was illegitimate, you’re dead!” Odalia threatened.</p><p>“So enjoy the party while you can,” Alador said.</p><p>“Oh, we intend to!” Eda confidently strolled past him.</p><p>Alador and Odalia watched them all enter their gala, but stopped Hooty.</p><p>“Where is your ticket, abomination?” Alador asked.</p><p>“I have it!” Hooty assured.</p><p>“Let me see it!” Odalia ordered.</p><p>“Sure thing!” Hooty began to gagged.</p><p>“Uh…” Alador stepped back.</p><p>“What on Earth are you-” Odalia was cut off by Hooty throwing up the ticket on their fancy shoes and pants.</p><p>Amity’s felt the first wave of catharsis as her parents screamed in horror and disgust.</p><p>“I just bought these!” Odalia cried.</p><p>“You disgusting beast! Do you know how much these shoes cost?!” Alador waved his fist at Hooty.</p><p>Amity watched as the two hurried out the ballroom to change. “This is going to be a good night.”</p><p>Hooty hummed to himself, stretching around the room, freaking the rich folks out, but then he noticed buffet table. “Oh. My. Hoot.”</p><p>“Amity!” Luz ran over to Amity when she saw her at the buffet table.</p><p>“Hey!” Amity waved, holding open her arms, which Luz ran into, embracing.</p><p>“I’m so glad we could make it,” Luz said as her and Amity parted.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re all here!” Amity smiled.</p><p>“Even Hooty?” Luz asked.</p><p>Hooty suddenly dived head first into the buffet table, devouring the chees, crackers, shrimps, and more. Food and dishes crashed to the ground as he ate, everyone who wasn’t Luz and Amity quickly stepped back, some running away screaming.</p><p>“Especially Hooty,” Amity laughed.</p><p>“Ah, there’s the redeemed Blight!” Eda wrapped her arms around Amity and Luz’s shoulders. “You’re going to make Luz a very happy gal, I can tell!”</p><p>“Thanks, do you have any plans for crashing this party?” Amity asked.</p><p>“Well, I do want to blast the song Bubblegum Bitch on my scroll,” Eda said. “That said, I highly doubt your parents are going to let us stay long. So I’ll need to think of something quicker, but louder.”</p><p>“What would that be?”</p><p>“A fight!” Eda smirked.</p><p>Amity looked at Luz. “How do you intend to start one?”</p><p>“One usually one comes looking for me,” Eda assured.</p><p>Amity cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>That’s when thunderous footsteps shook the whole room. The three turned to see none other then Warden Wrath standing behind the, he was dressed in a large, but perfectly fitting tux, and still wore his mask.</p><p>“That’s what she’s means, Amity,” Luz whispered to a stunned Amity.</p><p>“Ah, Eda the Ow lady!” Warden Wrath greeted. “How delightful it is to see you, again!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Executed Perfectly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Warden Wrath, can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I’m glad to see you, too!” Eda smirked.</p><p>“Really, so have you finally decided to go out with me?” Warden Wrath asked.</p><p>“Hell no!” Eda scoffed. “I’m happy to see you for different reasons then wanting to court your creepy ass.”</p><p>“How unfortunate.” Warden Wrath shook his head. “Though I have to say, it’s pleasant to see you dressed as a woman for an event, your suits are way too masculine.”</p><p>Eda gritted her teeth. “What are the Emperor’s Coven even doing here?”</p><p>“The Blights are one of the most rich and influential families in the Boiling Isles,” Warden Wrath said. “Of course they’re able to afford high class security.”</p><p>Eda laughed. “Sucks they got stuck with you, then!”</p><p>“Don’t pretend you have the leg up in this situation, Owl Lady!” Warden Wrath growled. “Owl beast form or not, a black gem means no magic!” He pointed at Eda’s gem, causing her to cover it with her long hair. “Without it, you’re just as worthless as your little pet human!”</p><p>“Ouch, standing right here, buddy,” Luz snarked, crossing her arms. “Jerk.”</p><p>“You take that back!” Amity ordered.</p><p>“I only take orders from your parents, and even then they’re say is out of the question when it comes to you, my dear Edalyn,” Warden Wrath said.</p><p>“Ugh, keep that ‘my dear’ crap to yourself, Wrath,” Eda gagged. “I’ll also be sure to hurt you twice as hard for you comment about Luz!”</p><p>“How cute, but need I remind you?” Warden Wrath motioned to Eda’s gem.</p><p>“I may not be able to cast spell circles, but you forget the Titan has given all the Boiling Isles its magic!”</p><p>“What’s that got to do with this?” Warden Wrath asked.</p><p>“This!” Eda stuck an ice glyph to Warden Wrath’s face and slapped it, causing his face to be encased in ice.</p><p>Warden Wrath growled turning around and falling to the floor as the weight of the ice dragged him down. As he was attempting to get up, Eda jumped on his head, forcing it back to the ground. </p><p>“You want me, handsome?” Eda mocked, motioning for Warden Wrath to follow her. “Come and get me on the dance floor!”</p><p>Warden Wrath growled as Eda pushed through the crowd of elites to get to the dance floor. He brought his head up, then smashed it down, shattering the ice on the marble floor and freeing his head.</p><p>“You will not escape me, Owl Lady!” Warden Wrath declared. “Emperor’s Coven, form around her, keep her from, escaping!”</p><p>Eda looked around and saw dozens of Emperor’s Coven walk out of the crowd and surrounded her, swords, nets, and maces at the ready.</p><p>“Uh oh,” Eda said.</p><p>“No worries, Eda!” Hooty suddenly shot out the crowd, King and Lilith riding on his neck.</p><p>“Face my adorable claws!” King jumped onto an Emperor’s Coven member’s head.</p><p>“Ah! Get this vicious, but admittedly adorable, monster off me!” The EC member tried to pull King off his head, but he was like a cat on a sofa.</p><p>Lilith was about to assist when a lucky EC managed to snatch the bag of elixir from her arm.</p><p>“Hey!” Lilith was about to run after him, but hesitated.</p><p>“Don’t worry about us, Lilith!” Hooty assured, causally batting away EC members by doing the worm.</p><p>“Right!” Lilith nodded then ran after him.</p><p>The EC member ran out of the double doors and went up the stairs, Lilith following close behind.</p><p>“You guys keep the Emperor’s Coven distracted, Wrath is mine!” Eda turned to Warden Wrath just as his large form caused the crowd of elites to step aside.</p><p>Warden Wrath chuckled, cracking his neck, and then his knuckles. “I was just about to say the same thing!”</p><p>Luz and Amity watched as the battle raged on, and the latter smiled when she noticed her parents finally come back after changing.</p><p>“What is with all the…what in Titan’s name is going on here?!” Alador’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets in shock.</p><p>“Stop it, you idiots!” Odalia shouted at The EC. “You’re supposed to be projecting this party, not help destroy it!”</p><p>The EC was too busy fighting and getting kicked around to hear Odalia, not like they would’ve listened, anyway. Odalia wasn’t used to not being in control, and she shouted in rage.</p><p>“This is going even better then I expected!” Amity squeed.</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>Luz and Amity turned to see Bo and her mothers standing behind the buffet table. Marina whistled.</p><p>“Amity, you planned this?” Bo asked, shocked.</p><p>“Yep!” Amity smiled.</p><p>“This is pretty entertaining,” Marina said.</p><p>“Not a fan of the Blights?” Luz asked.</p><p>“Only invited us out of obligation for our power and influence,” Carol said. “They obviously don’t like us, much.”</p><p>“So, how do you like your crashed party?” Luz asked.</p><p>“I love it!” Amity took Luz’s hands. “I’m not done yet, though!”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Luz tilted her head.</p><p>“You think you guys were going to be the only one to mess this place up?” Amity chuckled. “No, I have to play my part! Once the fighting stops, that’s when I’ll step in!”</p><p>“What are you going to do?”</p><p>“You’ll see!”</p><hr/><p>Lilith followed the EC member all the way to the highest floor of Blight Manor. When she burst through the door, she found the member staring out the window, back to her.</p><p>“Give. Me. Those. Back!” Lilith commanded. “Say no, I dare you!”</p><p>“Of course.” The EC member tossed the bag at her feet.</p><p>Lilith didn’t care about the elixir. Instead, she gasped. She recognized the EC member’s voice, and realized this was no mere Emperor’s Coven member.</p><p>“St-Steve?” Lilith covered her mouth.</p><p>“You really didn’t think you’d never bump into me again, did you?” Steve asked.</p><p>“L-Look, Steve, you need to listen to me!” Lilith set her staff down. “I don’t want to hurt you!”</p><p>“You already have!” Steve unsheathed his sword.</p><p>“Belos is a liar, Steve,” Lilith spoke in a calm, motherly tone. “I dedicated my life to the Emperor’s Coven, even more so after Jade…you know I wouldn’t betray that without good reason. He promised he’d heal Edalyn, he lied.”</p><p>“Don’t try to fool me, he was never going to hurt her!” Steve shouted. “The Titan told him to spare her!”</p><p>“That was a lie, Steve,” Lilith said. “Belos can’t talk to the Titan.”</p><p>“Blasphemy!” Steve shouted.</p><p>“Steve, please, think of Jade!”</p><p>This caused Steve to pause.</p><p>“I’m so sorry I left.” Lilith took a few steps towards Steve. “Jade and I may not have adopted you, you were too old, but we made up for it by treating you like a son.”</p><p>“Yeah, you did…” Steve seemed to relax, but his body tensed back up. “Then you betrayed me, Jade, and everyone else when you ran off with that witch!”</p><p>“She’s my sister,” Lilith defended. “I may have betrayed the Coven, but that doesn’t make what I did wrong. Jade was a sweet, compassionate person who fell for Belos’ lie, and I’m sure where ever she is now, she understands.”</p><p>Steve chuckled. “You’re going to love this.”</p><p>“Love…what?” Lilith asked, hesitantly.</p><p>“Jade!” Steve turned to the will behind him, and Lilith’s entire world burned when she saw Jade’s spirit.</p><p>“J-Jade?!” Lilith stepped back until her back hit the wall. “No…no, you can’t be here!”</p><p>“Yet, here I am,” Jade’s voice was venomous, Lilith barely recognized it.</p><p>“Why…”</p><p>“To take my revenge against you,” Jade said. “You let me die, and then you turned your back on the Emperor’s Coven.”</p><p>“No…no, please!” Lilith fell to her knees. “I tried to save you…and I couldn’t let Belos petrify Edalyn, she’s my sister!”</p><p>“I was your wife!”</p><p>“You think that it was fucking easy?!” Lilith shouted, tears running down her face. “You think I wasn’t thinking about you every waking moment since I left! You were my life, Jade! I had nothing before you! My parents hated me and then they died, I cursed Edalyn because I was a self bitch, and losing you took away the last of my will to live! All I had left…was Edalyn…”</p><p>Jade just sighed, then turned to Steve. “Kill her.”</p><p>Lilith shot to her feet. “Steve, don’t try it!”</p><p>“Die heretic!” Steve raised his sword and swiped down, Lilith expertly dodging it and grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“Drop it!” Lilith ordered.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Then…I’m sorry…” Lilith snapped his wrist, causing Steve to scream and drop his sword, which Liltih picked up. “It’s over Steve!”</p><p>“No, it isn’t!” Steven suddenly pulled a dagger and charged Lilith.</p><p>“Steve, wait!” Lilith stepped back, and tripped on her staff, falling onto her back, still holding the sword out.</p><p>“Die you-” Steve was cut off when he tripped and landed throat first onto his own blade.</p><p>“No!” Lilith dropped her sword, as Steve fell to the ground. “Steve…no, no, no, no!”</p><p>“I…loved…you…” Steve’s body went still.</p><p>“No…not another one…” Lilith cried.</p><p>“So disappointing.” Jade shook her head. “Unfortunately spirits can’t interact with objects, so I can’t hurt you physically. Mentally however?”</p><p>“You’ve already done enough…” Lilith wept. “Please, leave me be.”</p><p>“I never loved you.”</p><p>Lilith’s already shattered heart was crushed into nothing. She could only watch Jade leave, disappearing into the wall Steve was facing only minutes ago.</p><hr/><p>“You can’t defeat me, Owl Lady!” Warden Wrath shouted, swinging at Eda with his axe hand. “You’re nothing without your magic, even with those silly glyphs!”</p><p>“Really? Them let me educate you!” Eda rushed Warden Wrath and jumped onto him, placing several fire glyphs on his head.</p><p>“You think this’ll stop me?” Warden Wrath laughed.</p><p>“I don’t know, let’s find out!” Eda raised her staff and brought it down, it echoed off the marble floor, and Warden Wrath’s head was engulfed in a massive explosion that knocked every one back.</p><p>“Well, may have gone a bit overboard with that,” Eda coughed, waving the smoke away.</p><p>That’s when Eda felt the ground shake, and she looked up to see Warden Wrath’s silhouette walk towards her. She was actually surprised, frightened, and impressed he managed to walk it off. That was until the smoke cleared and saw just how horrifically burned he was. The explosion had completed obliterated his mask</p><p>“Yeah…you stopped me…” with the sound of a wooden chair creaking, Warden Wrath fell forward, landing flat on his face.</p><p>“Eda-5000, Emperor’s Coven-0,” Eda said.</p><p>“Now is my chance!” Amity kissed Luz. “I love you so much, Luz. I’m doing this for you!”</p><p>“Doing what?” Luz asked.</p><p>“My parents want me to sing, well, I’ll give them a song!” Amity ran through the smoke and debris, jumping onto the stage were the band was playing, but had ducked for cover. “You guys, ready?”</p><p>“Of course,” The lead guitarist said.</p><p>“Spotlight guy ready?” Amity looked up, and saw a thumbs up. “Alright, thanks for doing this, guys.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it, I can’t think of a better way of telling your parents we’re done with these parties!”</p><p>Amity nodded. “Hit it!”</p><p>Luz’s jaw hit the floor the second she recognized the music. They had different instruments, but she recognized the saw from everywhere, and then Amity started to sing.</p><p>“<em>I've been hiding for so long<br/>These feelings, they're not gone<br/>Can I tell anyone?<br/>Afraid of what they'll say<br/>So I push them away<br/>I'm acting so strange</em>”</p><p>Amity made sure to look her parents directly in the eyes for this part.</p><p>“<em>They're so pretty, it hurts<br/>I'm not talking 'bout boys, I'm talking 'bout girls<br/>They're so pretty with their button-up shirts</em>”</p><p>“Where has this gay song been all my life?” Bo asked Luz.</p><p>Eda, King, and Hooty went over to the buffet table with Luz.</p><p>“That girl can sing,” Eda complimented.</p><p>“Like an Angel…” Luz said.</p><p>“<em>I shouldn't be feeling this<br/>But it's too hard to resist<br/>Soft skin and soft lips<br/>I should be into this guy<br/>But it's just a waste of time<br/>He's really not my type<br/>I know what I like<br/>No, this is not a phase<br/>Or a coming of age<br/>This will never change</em></p><p><em>They're so pretty, it hurts<br/>I'm not talking 'bout boys, I'm talking 'bout girls<br/>They're so pretty with their button-up shirts<br/>They're so pretty, it hurts<br/>I'm not talking 'bout boys, I'm talking 'bout girls<br/>They're so pretty with their button-up shirts</em>”</p><p>Amity had tears in her eyes as she watched all the elites realize they were watching the most extra way to come out in that history of the Boiling Isles.</p><p>“<em>Cause I don't know what to do<br/>It's not like I get to choose who I looove</em>”</p><p>Amity pointed at Luz, and the spotlight shown on her.</p><p>“Huh?” Luz briefly covered her eyes.</p><p>“<em>WHO I LOOOOOOVE<br/>WHO I LOOOOOOVE,<br/>WHO I LOOOOOOVE!</em>”</p><p>Amity took the microphone from its stand, and threw the stand off the stage.</p><p>“<em>They're so pretty, it hurts<br/>I'm not talking 'bout boys, I'm talking 'bout girls<br/>They're so pretty with their button-up shirts<br/>And they're so pretty, it hurts<br/>I'm not talking 'bout boys, I'm talking 'bout girls<br/>They're so pretty, it HURTS!</em>”</p><p>Amity dropped the mic when the song came to an end.</p><p>“You disgusting little dyke!” Odalia shouted in rage. “Wrath!”</p><p>“Uh…five more minutes, mommy.” Warden Wrath got up, shaking his head.</p><p>“Kill them!” Odalia pointed at Luz and her friends.</p><p>Amity gasped in horror, she didn’t expect her mom to go in that direction. The other elites were definitely shocked and horrified, as well.</p><p>“Odalia, what are you doing?!” Alador grabbed her shoulder. “Do you know what damage this’ll do to my family name?!”</p><p>“I don’t care!” Odalia ripped her arm free. “Wrath, I said kill them!”</p><p>“Now you’re speaking my language!” Warden Wrath bellowed out fire as he charged the group.</p><p>“Well, time to fly!” Eda grabbed Luz and King, jumped on Owlbert, and took off, flying threw a window.</p><p>“Damn, they got away!” Alador shouted. “Looks like you put our name on the line for nothing!”</p><p>“Wait, Willow, the boy, and that abomination should still be-” Odalia began, but she was cut off by Warden Wrath being subdued by an army of vines.</p><p>“Darn it! This is worse then Ice!” Warden Wrath cried.</p><p>“I had a good time!” Hooty shouted as the vines carrying him followed Willow and Gus out the door.</p><p>Alador groaned in distress as Odalia blew a fuse to such an extent she fainted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda landed her staff just outside the owl house.</p><p>”Luz call up your friends, make sure they got okay,” Eda ordered, pulling out her scroll. “I’m going to check on Lilith.”</p><p>”Already on it.” Luz had dialed up Willow before Eda finished her order.</p><p>Lilith’s scroll went to voicemail.</p><p>”Hey, Lily, plan went off without a hitch, we had to get out of Blight Manor,” Eda left a voicemail for Lilith. “If you’re still there, leave. The Blights want our heads, right now. It won’t be safe for us for a while.”</p><p>”Luz?” Willow picked up.</p><p>“Willow!” Luz sighed in relief. “You okay?”</p><p>”We’re fine, Gus, Hooty, and I all got out,” Willow assured.</p><p>”That’s great! Where are you guys?”</p><p>”Look ahead.”</p><p>Luz looked up to see Willow and Gus waving at her, the former’s vines still carrying Hooty.</p><p>”Guys!” Luz ran over to Willow and Gus, the three having a group hug. “I had such a great time!”</p><p>”Same here!” Gus cheered. “I snuck out of the ballroom and put shaving cream in all of Alador and Odalia’s shoes!”</p><p>”I left a little surprise for the Blights when they go to bed, tonight!” Willow winked.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything!” Hooty exclaimed. “Hoot hoot!”</p><p>”I wouldn’t say that, Hooty,” Luz laughed.</p><p>”Throwing up on them was definitely a pretty personal attack,” Gus noted.</p><p>”I guess I am a part of something!” Hooty cheered. “This is the happiest night of my life!”</p><p>”Kids, I hate to break up the moment, but I just a warning on my scroll,” Eda said.</p><p>”What?” Luz asked, just as her, Gus, and Willow’s scrolls all vibrated.</p><p>The three checked their scrolls and saw boiling rain was scheduled for midnight, and it was 11:30.</p><p>”Uh oh!” Willow widened her eyes. “Luz, we gotta go!”</p><p>”Yeah, Boiling rain isn’t too good on the skin!” Gus cringed.</p><p>”Okay, bye guys!” Luz nodded in understanding, waving as Gus and Willow ran home.</p><p>”Come on, we get to get Hooty reattached to the doorframe and set up the shield,” Eda ordered.</p><p>”Right!” King and Luz spoke at the same time.</p><hr/><p>Even with the residents of the owl house working together, they barely managed to connect Hooty back to the doorframe and set up the shield before the boiling rain hit. When they finished, they all sat in the living room, waiting for any word from Lilith. Eda didn’t hide her concern, looking out the window, hoping to see her sister running towards the house with a makeshift umbrella.</p><p>”Eda, it’s getting pretty late,” Luz yawned.</p><p>”Yeah, I’m tired,” King said. </p><p>“It’s okay, guys,” Eda assured, looking to Eda and King. “You can hit the sack, I’ll stay awake for Lilith.” She pulled out her scroll and called up Lilith, groaning when she once again didn’t pick up. “Lily, it’s boiling rain outside, I hope your safe. Please, I’m getting worried, call me back.”</p><p>A knock on the door caused everyone to jump.</p><p>”Lilith?!” Eda asked, hopefully.</p><p>”N-No…” Hooty answered, uncharacteristically serious.</p><p>”Who is it, Hooty?” Luz asked.</p><p>Hooty opened the door, and the residents of the owl house, especially Luz, gasped when they saw Amity. She had a backpack, was still in her dress, and had an abomination hanging it’s body over her to protect her from the boiling rain. It wasn’t completely successful, as her arms and legs still had burns from when the boiling raindrops hit her.</p><p>”A-Amity?” Luz stepped closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>”I know they’d kick me out,” Amity chuckled, bitterly.</p><p>”Are you okay?” Luz asked.</p><p>Amity frowned, tears forming in her eyes before she crashed into Luz.</p><p>”I’m free!” Amity shouted. “I’m finally free!”</p><p>”Yeah…yeah, you are!” Luz hugged her tightly.</p><p>”Kid, I hope you know I wasn’t joking when I said you could stay if your parents kicked you out,” Eda said.</p><p>Amity nodded, wiping a tear away. “That’s why I came here.”</p><p>”Let’s get to bed,” Luz said. “It’s late and I’m sure we’re all tired from this crazy day. We can talk in the morning.”</p><p>”That sounds like an idea,” King said.</p><p>”I’ll stay up in case Lilith comes running,” Eda said. “Good night, you guys.”</p><p>”Good night,” Luz, Amity, and King said at the same time.</p><p>The three headed up to Luz’s room, and stared at Luz’s sleeping bag. Luz snapped her fingers, went over to her sleeping bag and opened it, spreading it across the floor, then she grabbed a spare blanket and pillow, and set them down.</p><p>“Got any pjs?” Luz asked.</p><p>Amity nodded and pulled her pjs from the bag. “C-Could you guys turn around?”</p><p>Luz blushed. “R-Right! Of course!” She did so, as did King.</p><p>The two stood there, awkwardly. The shuffling of Amity changing eventually stopped.</p><p>”Okay, you guys can turn back.”</p><p>Luz and King turned to see Amity had her hair down, was in a long black night gown and red and white socks.</p><p>”You look beautiful, Amity.” Luz smiled.</p><p>”Thank you,” Amity said, bashfully.</p><p>Luz the got into her makeshift bed, patting the pillow beside her. Amity got in bed beside her.</p><p>”I usually listen to music to help me sleep,” Amity said, summoning her scroll and earbuds with a spell circle. “Is that okay?”</p><p>”Yeah, I do that, too,” Luz said. “What do you want to listen to?”</p><p>Amity selected a song and put on earbud in, giving the other to Luz. As the song began to play, Amity laid down next to Luz, facing her. Amity laid her right hand in front of her, and Luz took it in her own. Their legs intertwined unintentionally forming the shape of a heart. As the boiling rain poured outside, the two fell asleep to the sound of the <a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lEyezGIQK8Y">music</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>